Gift
by Harumaki03
Summary: Es su cumpleaños, pero realmente es como si todo el mundo se hubiese olvidado de ella, para colmo de males, ¡su novio esta fuera del país y ni siquiera le aviso! ¿Podría ser su cumpleaños más miserable? ¿Podría ocurrir algo que realmente lograse borrar el mal sabor del día y ofrecerle un feliz cierre a la noche? {NaruSaku}


**"Gift"**

-/-/-

Bueno, sepan que es la primera vez que escribo específicamente para el día de cumpleaños de un personaje en específico en todo el tiempo que llevo escribiendo. Como hoy es el día del cumpleaños de Sakura, me rete a mi misma a realizar una historia en torno a este día, realmente espero que les guste.

**-/-/-**

**Summary: **Es su cumpleaños, pero realmente es como si todo el mundo se hubiese olvidado de ella, para colmo de males, ¡su novio esta fuera del país y ni siquiera le aviso! ¿Podría ser su cumpleaños más miserable? ¿Podría ocurrir algo que realmente lograse borrar el mal sabor del día y ofrecerle un feliz cierre a la noche?

**-/-/-**

La verdad que no era un día en el cual se alegrase de haber despertado, era uno de esos días tremendamente estresantes, en el que se había levantado tarde por ende había llegado tarde al trabajo y tarde a la cirugía que debía haber atendido a las ocho de la mañana.

Peor aún, todavía tenía una lista infinita de pacientes que ver y dar de alta, su madre la había llamado para indicarle que debía estar en casa alrededor de las siete y treinta minutos porque sus padres querían hablar algo serio con ella.

Era una mujer que, hoy día, estaba cumpliendo 24 años y nadie, y cuando digo es nadie, le había dedicado una mísera llamada, mensaje de felicitaciones, ni sus padres, ni sus mejores amigas… Vamos, ¡ni siquiera el idiota que tenia por novio había dado señales de vida!

Para empeorar, faltaban dos horas para el momento en que había acordado ir a casa de sus padres y tenía que entrar a operar, ¡tiempo, tiempo, tiempo era lo que necesitaba no lo tenía!

¡Ja! Tremendo cumpleaños estaba resultando ser este…

**-/-/-**

Abrió la puerta de la casa de sus padres con un humor de perros, había resultado no solo ser un día tedioso sino también un cumpleaños tedioso, la verdad le habría gustado largarse a su casa, darse una deliciosa ducha y tirarse en su cama a ver series policiacas o alguna película de acción, porque ese día no quería saber nada de romance ni de flores ni parecido.

Realmente no quería ver a nadie.

―¡Mamá, papá, ya he llegado! ―vociferó, frunció un poco el ceño al no recibir respuesta de nadie. Dejo su bolso en el sofá se dirigió a la enorme cocina que en esos momentos estaba en penumbras y por inercia, encendió el interruptor.

De inmediato se escucharon gritos, vítores y un montón de confeti cayó sobre su cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras su corazón corría a mil por hora, entre el susto y la emoción.

Sus padres, sus amigos y algunos compañeros cercanos de su trabajo estaban allí, cantándoles _"Happy Birthday to You"_ con sus voces, unas mas desafinadas que otras, pero lo que contaba era la intención, ¿no?

Pero él no estaba allí, eso hizo que la repentina felicidad le bajase un buen poco.

Recibió los abrazos y felicitaciones de los demás con una sonrisa. Sasuke-kun, el mejor amigo de su novio, se acerco a ella de último.

―Felicidades, Sakura ―musito con suavidad, mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente ―a la vez, me quiero disculpar en nombre del tonto de Naruto ―al decirlo, entrecerró un poco sus ojos ―le habría encantado estar aquí, pero mi padre decidió enviarlo a él en lugar de a mí a una reunión en China ―suspiró con dejadez ―yo estaré presente en la reunión de mañana ejecutada aquí.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Su novio ni siquiera estaba en el país? Peor aún, ¡ni siquiera le había avisado!

―Ese tonto ―musitó con los dientes y puños apretados.

―No lo culpes, fue todo muy repentino, ni siquiera yo pude objetar ―me dijo con cara de pocos amigos ―Minato-san casi tuvo que amarrarlo para llevarlo al aeropuerto, sabes lo terco que es Naruto…

Asintió y se relajo un poco imaginando lo cómico de si novio siendo maniatado por su padre y enviándolo a otro país, aunque ya lo extrañaba, seguía un poco molesta porque ni siquiera le había avisado.

Dos horas más tarde sus amigos y demás se marcharon a casa porque al día siguiente todos tenían que trabajar, antes de marcharse se dedico a ayudar a su madre a recoger lo poco que quedaba de la fiesta sorpresa.

―Así que esto era lo que querían hablar conmigo, ¿huh? ―dijo con un poco de sorna Sakura mientras su madre le sonreía.

―Fue muy difícil contenernos, eres nuestra hija y te amamos. Pensamos que era un riesgo que valía correr si lográbamos animarte un poco, la carrera que has escogido, siguiendo los pasos de Tsunade-san, no es fácil ―su madre le sonrió con dulzura y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Pero realmente no era de eso que queríamos hablarte ―su padre irrumpió en la cocina, acariciando su barba ―es un tanto difícil para mí hablar de este tema, eres mi hija, después de todo y…

Sakura frunció el ceño, el tono de su padre era un tanto débil y temió lo peor.

―¿Qué sucede? ―tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes mientras sus padres se colocaban frente a ella y suspiraban, al unisonó―. Realmente me están poniendo ansiosa.

―Lo que sucede es que… Bueno, Naruto-kun estuvo por aquí hace unos días… ―empezó su madre, bueno, si era sobre Naruto…

―Y estuvo hablando con nosotros sobre el futuro y las cosas que quería…―su padre suspiró con cansancio ―la verdad es que su madurez a veces me sorprende. Siempre pensé que Minato-kun y Kushina-chan sufrirían un montón de penurias por él.

―¡Papá, al gano por favor! ―espetó, se sentía como una niña pequeña a la que le fueran a decir que Santa Claus no existía en realidad. No era la primera vez que su padre sacaba a colación que Naruto había sido un gamberro (un tanto agresivo) en su adolescencia y que Kushina-san perdía los estribos cada vez que su hijo llegaba a casa con heridas y moretones, mientras Minato-san buscaba paciencia divina y le corregía enseñándole a controlar su genio a través de las artes marciales.

Pero eso era cosa del pasado, ese había sido el Naruto rebelde y buscapleitos de la adolescencia, la verdad, todos sus amigos lo habían sido y hoy eran respetados hombres en la sociedad, especialmente Naruto, así que, qué venía a contarle su padre ahora que traía ese tema a flote?

―Bueno, yendo al grano como dices, Naruto vino a casa a pedir tu mano en matrimonio ―dijo, con mucha calma su padre, observando la reacción de su hija.

Sakura primero abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, paso saliva, entrecerró los ojos y les miro perspicazmente.

―Es… ¿Están bromeando, no? ―la voz le flaqueaba, Naruto y ella… ¿Casados?

―Obviamente ―su madre le miro enarcando una ceja ―le dimos nuestra bendición. Naruto siempre ha sido un joven muy bueno, un poco loco, pero bastante honorable y no podemos negar lo evidente…―su madre retomó la labor de limpiar el fregadero mientras su hija reaccionaba y su esposo calaba de su pipa de burbujas.

―¿Qué es lo evidente? ―inquirió, mirando la espalda de su madre.

―Que te ama con locura ―respondió con firmeza su padre ―así es, le dimos nuestra bendición, sabemos que es alguien que podrá hacerte feliz, pero le aclare que eras tú quien realmente tomabas esa decisión del sí o el no.

Sentía su corazón ir a mil y su respiración entrecortada.

―¿Y él qué respondió? ―sus padres sonrieron y cruzaron miradas cargadas de complicidad. Con su sonrisa dibujada incluso en sus ojos, su padre le respondió…

―Él dijo…

**-/-/-**

Sakura, a pesar de su día, a esas horas de la noche sonría como una tonta. Y no era para menos, aunque aún estaba un poco enojada con su novio, sabía que ese enojo no le duraría mucho.

Él quería casarse con ella… quería formar una familia, Dios, de pensarlo se le llenaba el estómago de mariposas (aunque como doctora, sabía que las mariposas no existían realmente en su estómago) pero la idea era muy, muy reconfortante.

Se dejo caer en su cama, aún con el albornoz puesto y suspiró, esbozando aún esa sonrisa idiota. Su móvil empezó a sonar con la melodía de Long Kiss Goodbye*****, se incorporó buscándolo aprisa. Era la melodía que le tenía predeterminada a su novio.

―Moshi, moshi ―respondió, con su timbre esbozando aún su alegría.

―¡Sa-Sakura-chan! ―escuchó al otro lado el timbre alarmado de su novio, lo imaginaba perfectamente, cubriéndose un oído mientras realizaba la llamada muerto de pánico ―¿estás bien? ―inquirió, un tanto más calmado al notarla relajada.

―Sí, sí, enterándome por boca de otro que mi hiperactivo novio esta en otro país pero bien ―lo escuchó pasar saliva pesadamente al otro lado ―pero no te preocupes… mucho, Sasuke-kun me explicó lo que sucedió, aunque eso no quita que esté un poco molesta contigo por no avisarme.

―¿Estás muy, muy molesta? ―dijo, como niño pequeño.

―Solo muy ―respondió ella.

―Lo siento…―suspiró él ―llamaba para desearte un feliz cumpleaños ―alguien lo interrumpió, se disculpo con ella y respondió en chino a quien sea que le interrumpiese ―lo siento, Hime** ―dijo Naruto, retomando la llamada, mientras ella se sonrojaba por cómo le había llamado ―no dejan de molestar ―gruño.

Ella rió suavemente.

―Suenas como un niño al que el maestro le ha dejado mucha tarea ―seguía riendo.

―Al final es algo parecido, el viejo Jiraiya quería que vinieran a ver cómo se realizaba el importe de las piezas electrónicas, así que… ―al otro lado, Naruto pasaba una mano por sus rubios cabellos ―hace frío aquí fuera.

―Pues entra y abrígate ―bufó Sakura, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―Quiero abrazarte, Sakura-chan ―dijo ignorando sus palabras, con puro anhelo en su voz; Sakura paso saliva, él siempre sabía cómo quitarle el habla.

―Pues ven y abrázame, tonto ―él rió.

―Pues, ven y ábreme ―y colgó. Sakura miró el móvil con incredulidad y frunció sus cejas. ¿Él había dicho _"ven y ábreme"_? ¿Había escuchado bien? Cuando su cerebro reaccionó, pudo atisbar que tocaban el timbre de su casa.

―"_Esto no puede ser verdad…"_―se puso de pie y bajo de dos en dos las escaleras y casi resbalándose se aferro al pomo de la puerta para no caerse. Echó un vistazo por la mirilla pero no vio a nadie, frunció sus cejas.

¿Habría escuchado mal? Pero realmente había escuchado el timbre… Inspiró profundamente y abrió la puerta, preparándose para golpear a cualquier gracioso pero cuando abrió la misma solo vio a un hombre en cuclillas inclinado sobre una caja.

―¿Qué demo…? ―el hombre alzó su rostro y le sonrió ―Na… ¡Naruto! ―abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al verlo ponerse de pie, estaba un tanto desaliñado, con los primeros botones de su camisa desabotonados, la corbata ,desanudada y cayéndole a los lados, su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado y su rostro lucía, en general, muy cansado pero sus vivaces ojos azules y sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa real.

―Realmente quería pasar, al menos, los últimos del día de tu cumpleaños contigo ―uno de sus dedos trazó el contorno de la nariz de Sakura ―¿te alegras de verme? ―por toda respuesta, Sakura se abalanzo sobre él, besándole.

―¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ―rió ella, acariciando el cuello de él con su nariz.

―Un soborno aquí, un viaje en jet por allá, par de gritos por acá y así ―la estrecho entre sus brazos como si no quisiera dejarla ir ―ha sido un día muy largo… pero tú mereces mi esfuerzo, Sakura-chan ―Sakura sintió el sonrojo subirle desde el cuello.

Tenía un novio hiperactivamente tierno.

―Aquí hay uno de tus regalos ―la soltó para inclinarse sobre la caja, de allí saco un hermoso cachorro de Husky Siberiano, su pelaje era inmensamente blanco, a excepción de una pequeña mancha que tenía en la cima de su cabeza y la punta de su cola, sus ojos eran de un precioso azul ártico.

―¡Ah, es tan lindo! ―lo tomó entre sus brazos, procurando no apretarlo mucho, hacía años que quería un cachorro de esos, acarició su cuello sintiendo una correa fina y algo floja en este, lo alzó un poco y notó una pequeña placa con forma de hueso con un nombre tallado en ella.

―_¿"Xiǎo láng"?_ ―inquirió.

Naruto asintió quedamente.

―Significa "Pequeño Lobo", ya lo tenía cuando lo adquirí en el albergue de animales ―le miró sorprendida ―estaba abandonado y solo tiene unos meses, está vacunado y todo lo demás, no creo que lo vayas a rechazar por eso… ―Sakura le miro enternecida y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

―Puedes ser tan tierno ―alegó, negando con su cabeza suavemente ―¿verdad, Xiǎo láng? ―dijo, poniendo al cachorro a la altura de sus ojos y ahí se percato de algo que estaba junto a la placa, era… era… ¡¿un anillo de compromiso?!

Naruto la miro aguantando la respiración, era la primera vez (y esperaba que también la última) que le proponía a una mujer unirse en matrimonio con él.

―Es como piensas ―ella alzó los ojos hacía él, atónita ―Sakura-chan… ―se apoyo en una de sus rodillas, mientras inspiraba profundamente ―quizás sea un poco tonto, hiperactivo e incluso infantil a veces, pero… pero… ―a cada palabra que decía, el corazón de Sakura (y su pulso) se aceleraban ―eres la mujer de mi vida y quiero pasar el resto de lo que me queda de vida, quiero pasarla contigo ―Sakura dejo de respirar ―si así tu me lo permitieras.

Sakura estaba sudando frío, era un momento que toda mujer sueña e imagina... Lo conocía, la conocía…

―¿No que soy la mujer más temperamental que has conocido? ―dijo, con la voz entrecortada, él esbozo una sonrisa.

―Lo eres, y por lo mismo lo quiero para mí, m he vuelto una persona muy egoísta contigo. Quiero tus lágrimas, tus risas, tus enojos, tus días buenos y malos. Quiero todo de ti, Sakura-chan ―respondió con firmeza. Sakura cerró los ojos, recordando lo que su padre le había dicho horas antes.

―"_Él dijo que siempre ha sido tuyo y que siempre hará lo que elijas pero que si al final dices que no, insistirá con más fuerza, porque no le gusta rendirse y menos en lo que respecta a la mujer que ama" _―Oh Dios.

―Naruto ―se inclinó sobre él ―acepto ―él dejo escapar el aire, visiblemente aliviado y tomó su rostro entre sus cálidas manos.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan ―sonrió―. Prometo hacerte feliz por el resto de mi vida.

―Pues empieza desde ya y bésame, tonto ―y así lo hizo, sus cálidos labios se unieron a los suyos sellando la promesa de amarla por el resto de sus días.

Mientras lo besaba, recapacitó que aunque su día había empezado de lo peor al final había terminado obteniendo más felicidad de la que había esperado horas antes.

Una fiesta sorpresa, varios regalos, un novio ahora prometido, un perro, un anillo y la reafirmación de un amor que duraría para toda su vida.

**~Fin~**

**Glosario**

*****Long Kiss Goodbye, es el séptimo Ending de Naruto Shippuuden interpretado por el dúo de féminas Halcali.

******Hime, es la forma de decir "princesa" en japonés.

**-/-/-**

Como dije antes, es la PRIMERA vez que escribo algo para el cumpleaños de un personaje, no soy muy dada a ello ya que o la fecha se me pasa, estoy trabajando… En fin, algo siempre sucede, pero nada, quería desde hace mucho, en verdad, hacer algo así. No es la mejor historia y a mi parecer quedo un tanto OoC y mucho Bluf, pero nada.

Realmente espero que les haya gustado aún con lo mencionado anteriormente, también es, a mi parecer, que escribo más del punto de vista de Sakura que de Naruto, así que son "muchas primeras veces", bueno, espero que la disfruten y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido.

¡Ja ne~!


End file.
